Computer systems execute plurality of software components in order to perform required functionality. Every computer system provides a set of services or a framework for installation of the software components that have to be executed. In addition to the installation of executable software components, computer systems install or deploy static content data components. For example, static content may include source code, blob data, knowledge data. In general, static content data components are not executed in the way the application software components are executed. As a rule, the installation of content data, either static or executable, on a computer system requires the computer system to be in offline mode. Offline mode means that no application is executed and no business services are provided. Thus, failures and collisions are avoided if the executed applications have to access data that is affected by the installation.
When executable data content is installed, the offline mode is necessary, as the executable components plug into the application logic. The applications on the computer system have to be restarted with the new functionality. However, regarding the static content data, such restart of the applications may not be necessary. The static content data provides input for the applications running on the computer system. When the static content is deployed in offline mode, usually the content is delivered at a specific place in the computer system. The correctness of the content and the delivery can be confirmed just after the applications start to access the deployed content.
The current approach for installing static content has several disadvantages. The deployment framework cannot get any useful feedback about the deployment status, as there is no integration between static content recipients and the deployment framework, especially when the deployment is performed in offline mode. When started, the applications that access the static content have no standard way to inform a system administrator if the deployment was not successful. It will be much more efficient if the applications that access the static content participate in its deployment.